


Milk

by MoonlitPath



Series: Weird Boyfriends [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Probably ooc, he need some milk, probably cringe too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitPath/pseuds/MoonlitPath
Summary: Shizuo wants milk. That's all.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Weird Boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790365
Kudos: 22





	Milk

“Oh, does Shizu-chan need his milk?” Izaya said with a lilt to his voice, placing a hand over his chest dramatically as he pouted behind his desk that blocked Shizuo from getting to him directly. The man in question frowned deeply with his shoulders slumping forward, a sense of irritation stabbing his head like a needle.

“Yes.” He mumbled, absent-mindedly scratching his neck as Izaya sat back down on his computer to continue terrorizing teenagers, although he had expressed concern before, he could not change his routine. 

“Then go get some, I have work.” 

“What?! You’re brainwashing teens into thinking you’re helping them, it’s not work!” With exaggeration in his hand movement, he walked around and went to snatch Izaya from the arm as he vaulted over his desk with ease, grinning at Shizuo with a daring look in his eyes. 

“Izaya…” 

“Shizu-chan.” 

His knuckles cracked at the pressure he put them in while he clenched his fists, veins making bumps over his skin with pulsating blood running through. Izaya casually wore his jacket as he neared the door, face neutral. 

“I’m not in the mood to fight you, I want milk.” Shizuo forced himself to breathe slowly, exhaling with a wave of tension through his nose so his words matched with his emotions. The other glanced at him lazily, an eyebrow raised as he noticed the trembling in his hands.

“Keeping yourself in check, I see.” A small smile. “If you’re done, let’s go get milk together, I’m bored hearing children whining about their existence.”

A pause. “Eh?”

“Let’s go get milk, or Shizu-baby will cry.” 

Snarky, Shizuo sniffed indifferently, approaching him with his mind set on one thing. 

Getting into his personal space, Shizuo’s hair tickled his face. Izaya kept stealing glances at his lips, unsure of where this was going.

“Let’s go get milk, Iza-bitch.”

Awkward silence filled the penthouse. Through Izaya’s seemingly unbothered mask, a cackle was about to break through, making his body shudder in attempts to contain it.

“Mpphhhht-” A hand slapped over his mouth to block his rising laughter.

“Forget I said that.” Shizuo’s cheeks dusted red.


End file.
